The Guide
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: My first-ever Tribe fanfic! This is like my version of near the beginning since I only saw the last series. Feel free to review!


**The Guide**

**Author's Note:**** This is my first fanfic for The Tribe! I LOVED this show when it was on here in the US, but then they kept playing Series 5 over and over and over again until no one watched it, and then they canceled it (which is bull shit). But, the show has still stuck with me, even though I haven't seen it since before I entered high school three years ago. Hopefully the names will stick with me for this fanfic, but…we'll see. So now, I bring you "The Guide". Please enjoy, and tell me whether or not you liked it. I cherish any feedback even if I can't get back to you for a while. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Another note (you may skip this note):** **I don't think this goes with the actual plot, but it's using the characters and groups I know with a plot all of all my own, or at least attempts to be all my own, since this isn't my work. If you complain about my characters/groups/plot, know that this is all from distant memories, VERY distant memories, and I'm only going by that. I apologize for being so blunt, but…it's the truth. Also, I am from America and have no idea about the Metric System's conversions and such (I barely know Imperial if you want to know the truth), so if my scientific data is wrong, please tell me. I tried my best by looking at a thermometer with both Fahrenheit and Centigrade, but…mistakes happen. Anyway, to the story!**

*************

CHAPTER ONE: HOT AND COLD

"Lex?" someone called. It was Amber. Her hair was fixed from the night before when the group first began fixing it the way they wanted. Lex and Amber both stuck with what they were used to, which helped when the newbies came through calling out names. Mail was still running thanks to the kids from before, but everyone knew that it was liable to end soon.

"What is it, Amber? I have to get into town and see about more rations. Trudy wants them for something," Lex whispered. Amber nodded in understanding.

"Well, I found a tape, one from those science kids. They're starting a news broadcast and they're going to send out tapes until they can hack into a station. Could you watch it with me?" she asked. Lex gave her a strange look.

"It's only going to say what's happening, the truth, and…what could they tell us? No one knows anything, and no one ever will at the rate we're going," Lex sighed. "Amber, why are you worrying so much?"

"I'm not, it's just…they made progress. They found out something scientific and it's on this tape. I want someone there with me…in case it gives us more information than I expect to hear, or if they say anything about reappearances," Amber stuttered. She was nervous, and her grip was weak due to slick, sweating fingers. Lex looked to the street through the window of the apartment.

"No one is going to reappear, Amber. They were sick, they disappeared, and now we're alone in this world to try to make it. Come on, let's just see the damn thing before everyone else does," Lex said sternly. Amber sighed. She felt like no one understood her, except for Lex and Trudy, her only remaining friends, and even Lex wasn't a friend. He was just there when they all realized the news, and they've been together ever since, but not _together_ together, but just as friends. She would make sure of this. She knew how Lex was, mostly because his first night in a car driving around the city, Lex hit on Trudy, even though she was already showing. Amber knew he was a man-whore, but…it was all she had.

"Okay, here it goes," Amber whispered, slipping the tape into the VCR. A boy appeared, barely a teenager, but he had the news, and Amber was going to listen, no matter how many discontented sighs escaped Lex's throat.

"Good evening, survivors," the boy said diplomatically. He must've been an actor, Lex thought, 'one of the ones I terrorized last summer. Good fun that was, but…I guess he had to do something, as did I,' he grinned. "Today, a scientific discovery was made by some advanced students at a local high school. Due to the deaths of over six million within this area alone, the average temperature of the atmosphere has changed. The area will be experiencing lower average temperatures starting within the next few weeks, so be prepared to began gathering jackets.

"In other news, electricity for the city has three days left to run. Until we figure out how to run the power plant, then there is nothing we can do be wait and hope that we can discover this well-guarded secret to modern life. A meeting is going to be held in every high school auditorium or gymnasium concerning information regarding power plants. If you understand how they work or know how to gain access to records concerning how to work a plant, then please attend.

"In other news, safety is an issue within the city. A fence is being constructed. Workers are being sought after, and you will be compensated for your work, but it is not enough to live on. Looting is allowed if you are safe about it, but many would advise against it. I would seek safety before dark if you wish to avoid this madness.

"This is the end of this newscast…," the boy said, but Amber cut off the tape and looked to Lex.

"So, 'hot and cold' was the top story? That was a wonderful broadcast, Amber. I can't wait to see it again," Lex smirked. "What was the point of that? There was nothing reassuring, and in fact, it was heart breaking. 'No one's coming back, in fact the planet is continuing on like nothing happened. Oh, you'll lose electricity in a few days, but no worries, you can help build a fence'," Lex mocked. "This world is bull shit, Amber, absolute bull shit."

"I know, Lex, but it's not like _you're_ making it any better," Amber whispered sternly with a shaking voice. "_I_ had hope for the broadcast, but apparently I was also let down. I'm sorry it did not have the same affect as it did on you, but hey, it was bull shit anyway. Maybe I should go back to Trudy…," she said, looking onto the street where another fight was breaking out. People were getting hungry, and most everyone was scared.

"Listen, I'm an inconsiderate bastard, but you've known me long enough to figure this out on your own. Stay here for tonight and I'll personally escort you to Trudy's apartment. She'll ring you if she needs anything, right?" Lex asked. Amber nodded and looked as the fight ended, both walking away because of a stalemate. Amber then looked back to Lex.

"I'm only listening to you because of the truth in that broadcast: things aren't the same anymore, Lex, and they never will be. Things also aren't safe, but…we should all stay together, not split apart. Tomorrow, I'm going to call some of my old friends. We're going to get together, Lex, and I'm inviting you, not because I want to, but because I need to. You're the kind of guy we need around, okay?"

"It's nice to hear that from someone, though it is a little insulting, I know it's the truth. I'll call the only friend I have, but I think he'll be stuck where he is. He's kind of smart, so those science geeks might want him around," Lex grinned. Amber did not return his smirk. "What? Have I said something else wrong?"

"Those science geeks are all we have," she whispered, walking towards the bathroom. "Besides, the phones will be the next to go."

Lex thought on this last statement for a moment, but he realized there was no point in arguing with Amber. He knew that she was a leader, and no matter how long-winded his side of the argument could be, she'd win with one phrase 'you're wrong, Lex,' and it was as simple as that in his mind. He just got up and walked back into his room, lay on the bed, and stared at the ceiling until night came, and then he merely listened to the fighting from the streets, brought on by the horror of losing everyone you ever loved with one little virus. Life wasn't over, but it sure felt like it, to everyone.

*______________________*

Ebony looked at Siva and Java as they mingled through the house, cleaning like always. Ebony did exactly what she usually did: sit at the table and have a cup of coffee. But today, Java didn't want to put up with it. Today she wanted to stir up her sister enough to get moving and quit mourning over lost causes.

"Ebony," Java called. Siva watched from the living room through a window between the two rooms, but Java quickly realized and shut the doors. Siva rolled her eyes and walked towards her bedroom. "Ebony, can we talk for a minute? You've been silent."

"I know, Java. I've been thinking about Ma. What do you think she's doing right now?"

"Wondering what the hell you're doing with your self. Look at you, Ebony! You're strong, beautiful, and the two of us, we're leaders! Siva had the social skills, but you and I have the power, and we could get some people here together, and start our own group, and we could take over the city!" Java smiled darkly. Ebony looked to her blankly.

"Don't bull shit, Java. We'll do no such thing and you know it!" Ebony whispered. "Besides, we know no one anymore."

"Siva does. She has an address book in her room filled with contacts. She was elected secretary of her class in school, and she wanted to keep up with everyone. I imagine that those people are all sitting in their kitchens, looking much like yourself, wondering if they'll ever find companionship. _We_ could give that to them…together," Java smiled. Ebony looked away from her.

"I'm not pathetic!" Ebony said sternly.

"I didn't say that!"

"You thought about it! Listen, Java, I'll do what I want when I want, and you'll never control me. I will stay wherever I want to, and currently I want to stay away from the world. Go play social demon with Siva because I'm not going to," Ebony said sternly.

"I don't want a part in it either," Siva whispered. "You always assume things about me, Java, but you're wrong, and always will be. Ebony, I'll stay with you."

"Thank you, Sister. Java, you go play mommy with the city. We'll wait here and listen for news of your successes," Ebony grinned. Java scoffed.

"You're just mad because _you_ haven't thought about it," Java said sternly. Ebony shook her head.

"I've thought about plenty of ways to add order to the world, but none involve us. We're not going to be able to lead everyone. Look at us, Sister! We're Goddesses, and we're meant to play hard to get; we're meant to rule from the outside and take over once we see the right opening, and now is not that time, Java. It won't be the time until we have something to take over. Wait until these science people figure out this world, then we take over," Ebony smiled. Even Siva couldn't help but grin as the girls sat at the kitchen table. Ebony poured everyone a cup of coffee and they all sipped silently.

*______________________*

Rob was on his motorbike. He had been traveling the countryside for days when a friend called him with the news. He was shocked, and immediately stopped at a group of cabins to rest up and think about the news: everyone was dead, no one but teens and kids were alive, no more adults running the world. Everything scared him now, for some reason. It was like his confidence left with the souls of the adults, and this worried him. He had never been unsure of himself.

But this was before he straddled his bike and looked towards the main cabin where you go to rent the rest. Inside was a beautiful girl, a girl who looked confused, and Rob, being the sly fox that he was, intended to ease this girl's confusion, and hopefully get more from it.

"Good Day, Madame Beautiful. That is your name, correct?" he asked. The girl giggled. She had been flattered by his dampened down flirting. Things were going well for Mr. Robert, as she called him. She led him to the first cabin along the trail.

"You're the only guest, and you can stay here for free. Food used to come in once a week from a nearby town, but now the deliverers are probably dead. If you can hunt or figure out my uncle's traps then you can use those, and…hmm," she mumbled. Rob was kissing her, but she wasn't squirming. This girl knew what she was doing.

Rob pulled away slowly. He liked her, and he wanted to give her a better payment than just a few bloody squirrels from some broken-down traps.

"Did you like that?" Rob asked. Instead of using her words to reply, she used her tongue, and the couple moved into the room slowly, her walking backwards and Rob being pulled in by his tongue like a dog on a leash. The girl took off her shirt and her plump breasts bounced as she pulled it off. Rob felt himself grow hard as she fumbled with his leather pants. Their lips were still mingling, distracting her he thought, so he finished the job for her and she helped him drop them to the floor, revealing blue boxers. She started pulling them off as he worked at her jeans, which were easy to undo. Soon, the two of them were laying naked on the couch, but they were just making out…for the moment.

"Do you want me?" she whispered, moving her lips to his neck so that he could answer.

"Yes," he replied.

"How bad?"

"Real bad. Do you want me?"

"Of course, but how much do you want me? Show me," she whispered in his ear, biting his lobe as she pulled away. He moved his arm from behind her and put his fingers inside, causing her back to arch into the air.

"This much," he growled, watching her arch with every movement of his hand. "You like this don't you?"

"Put it in! Put it in!" she moaned.

"Put what in, my dear? You look quite content at the…"

"Your dick! Put it in!" she shrieked. He quickly put it in, and she squealed with delight. He had forgotten to pull out his middle finger, but she put her hand on top of his. "Leave it and thrust," she whispered.

He thrust and thrust, coming to her moaning of his name. Soon he felt a glob of wetness cover his tip and his finger, and she finally stopped and lay there panting. He began to pull out, but she pushed his body back into place.

"Leave it," she whispered. After a minute she looked up into his eyes. "You're amazing, Mr. Robert. I never want this to stop."

"You sound like this wasn't your first," he smiled. She blushed vividly and grew quiet. Before Rob could say anything though, she pushed him out of her.

"Let me help clean you up," she grinned. He nodded and expected her to get him a handkerchief, but instead she pushed him to where she once was and put her tongue in his bush. She let her tongue travel slowly down his cock, and he grinned as she nibbled at the tip. She then forced the entire thing in her mouth, causing Rob to groan in delight, but then in pain. She was trying to suck the life out of it!

"Stop," he whispered. "I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!" he yelled, but she let him.

As she pulled it out, a line of semen trailed down her face. She wiped it with her hand and licked it off. She then lay beside him with her back against the couch.

"You carry a nice load, Mr. Robert. Your stay is free again," she smiled, kissing him, tongue and all, and then rolling over him, careful to let her bush rub against his tip, and then she got dressed and left the cabin, waving in a friendly manner like they had just spoken like old friends.

"Unbe-fuckin-lievable," he whispered. He then laughed and looked to his cock. "You do good work, Master. Wait…what the fuck? She bruised it!"

But Rob did nothing about it as he began putting on his boxers. He walked outside in them and gathered his bags, left at the door in their escape inside. Once he sat on the couch again, he saw her thong laying on the side table. He looked to make sure she wasn't at a window or door, and he put it into his bag. 'A souvenir for you bruising my master,' he whispered to himself. He then went into the bathroom to clean himself from the sex. No matter how glorious it was, Rob always had to be clean.

*______________________*

"Lex, I'm waiting for your payment. You promised me a new CD from before, but I see nothing coming from your bag. Do you even have it?" a boy asked. Lex scoffed at him.

"Piss off, will you? I think something happened to my bag," Lex hissed, pulling out a pair of underwear––girl's underwear.

"I pray those aren't yours. I'll take them though, if you can't find the CD," the boy grinned.

"You're a pervert. I don't even…," Lex began, but he cut himself off, pulling out an ID. It was his older sister's bag, or at least someone he treated like his older sister.

"I'm waiting, Lex," the boy said impatiently. Lex shot him an angry look.

"I said piss off before!" Lex shouted. People all over the make-shift marker were staring now.

"Okay, then, the deal's off," the boy said with a cocky smile. He felt like he had just turned down the Queen of England, but the affect on Lex was not as he hoped.

"Whatever," Lex whispered, walking away with a glazed look on his face. The boy then stood there, mouth gaping, as Lex walked away.

"She's gone," Lex whispered, walking into the front room of Trudy's apartment. Amber was there along with a few others, mostly preteens from the flats above.

"Who's gone, Lex? Are you okay?" Amber asked.

"Allysa. She's gone," Lex whispered.

"Who was she, Lex?" Trudy asked.

"She was like my sister, my best friend. We had the same bags because we stole them from a chain store a few years ago. This is her bag. She must be gone," Lex replied softly, sitting in an armchair.

"Are you sure she wasn't away when the disappearances happened? It's not like we've been out looking for anyone," Amber tried. Lex shot his gaze up to her face.

"We're afraid, Amber! The entire world is dead and gone, and there's nothing more we can do about it!" Lex screamed. Trudy looked to Amber from her seat on the floor. Amber was sitting on a stool, but she moved to sit beside Trudy as a knock sounded on the door.

"Who is it?" Amber called.

"It's Zack from school. Are you alright?" he asked. Zack was Amber's neighbor who helped her through school, but now school was nonexistent.

"Yeah, just a little emotional today. We'll be fine," Amber called back.

"You sure? I've nothing better to do but help you sort things out. It sounds to me like you're trying to find someone, and I could help, if you let me in," Zack tried. Amber stood quickly and unlocked the door.

"Lex, let him help you," Amber said sternly.

"What? Who do you think I am? I'm not going to rely on anyone to find her. We spent half our lives trying to disappear," Lex whispered crossly.

"She liked hide-and-seek, then? Maybe she's playing a game with you, then," Trudy smiled.

"_You_ are the one who likes games."

"Well, Lex…I like computers, and if you could give me a photo ID of her, then I can help you find her, if she's in the databases I know, which is likely. Was she an adult?"

"She was two months older than me, or at least that's what she said," Lex whispered. If it was only a difference of two months, then she might still be here, but she's not, which is what prompted him to pull out the ID from the bag. "This is her. Information first, location later," Lex said sternly.

"No worries, mate. I was going to go that anyhow. I'm going now, but I'll give Trudy a ring if I find anything," Zach smiled. He then left the apartment as quickly as he came. The group soon heard footsteps above them. Lex looked up, and then something happened. The lights cut off. The power for the refrigerator stopped. The plant must've stopped working, which prompted slow footsteps of Zach to hit the nearby stairs.

"We know!" Amber called. Zach opened the door and walked inside.

"Sorry, mate, but until that power gets back on, I can't do a damn thing, really. I'm sorry," Zach tried.

"It's not your fault," Lex whispered, looking to Amber. "Rob could help us. Rob knows people."

"But where is he?" Amber asked. "Zach can't use any kind of database to find him if we haven't got any power."

"I've got a bike, not a motorbike, but mine does move. Lex can take it to where he thinks Rob could by, or Allysa," Zach tried.

"Rob first. He'll be easier," Lex whispered. Zach nodded and handed him a slip of paper.

"This is the combination for the lock. It's on the terrace that comes off the third floor. Can you manage it, or would you like me to bring it to you?"

"It's six in the evening," Lex said sternly. "You must think I'm an ignorant bastard, don't you? I understand English, and I understand the truth behind those broadcasts. If I go out there even right now, someone could kill me. It might make it easier to find people who are gone, but the ones left here need me. No offense to any of you, but you need more protection that a sawed off from sixteen years ago. Does the damn thing even shoot?"

"Of course, Lex. I prepare for things, remember? You're just mad about the events and taking it out on us," Amber whispered.

"What about the plans, Amber? I was supposed to be living the high life and having money pumped into an account, and then I'd drink my ass off until I grew old. You, Trudy, and I bet even computer whiz over here had plans, but it's over. Nothing will ever be the same, and there's not a damn thing any of us can do but sit here and wait for he entire world to collapse. Until we, as a people, refigure things out, we're all going to die just like those before us!" Lex exclaimed. Trudy burst into silent tears. Amber looked to her and then back to Lex.

"Get out!" Amber said sternly.

"What?" Lex asked.

"You heard me, now get out. If you think you're going to scare us then you can leave, here and now. We'll find you again once you get the 'we're all going to die' out of your system. Now go!" Amber replied. Lex scoffed and grabbed his backpack that was still packed and sitting by the door.

"Can I still get that bike, mate?" Lex called. Zach refused to answer and shut the door in his face. Lex scoffed. "You're the ones who will suffer! Just wait!" he called back. He then ran down the stairs two at a time and ran into the street.

---------------

_It is so fucking cold tonight. Last night it was close to twenty, but now it must be ten. It must be what that science freak was talking about on the tape from Amber. I wonder what else they've figured out. It's obviously not how to get electricity back, or how they're going to feed us all. There's still thousands of kids roaming around, and all of us are about to be starving. I bet no one but country people are still eating. They grow everything themselves, from what I heard…what was that? The city has changed, every part of it. The sounds are different-no cars. No buses. No anything, just…sound. What could be making so much sound? It's not a factory, or is it?_

Lex stood on a crate and looked inside a window. Inside was a factory, and it should not have been running, but it was, and children were doing to work. People were in uniforms and holding pistols and other weapons.

_What does the 't' stand for on their jackets? I've never even seen a uniform like that, and I know about uniforms. Wait, those are children, like young children. They're all tired…they're torturing them. They're using them as slaves. I thought that was over, with child labor laws…wait, it's a new time, no laws. They could kill me for just seeing this and no one can do a damn thing about it. I need to go._

Lex walked up the street, aware of every noise coming from behind him. Over the hum of machines, footsteps fell, light at first but soon heavier. Someone was either walking behind him or following him. He turned at the next intersection, careful to see who was behind him. It was a tall guy, about two meters high, and he was wearing combat boots. Beside him was a girl, probably his little sister or something. The guy called to Lex, sternly. Lex turned around, unable to turn down a confrontation.

"Did you see what they were doing back there?" the guy whispered. Lex nodded and they both turned to face the factory. "They've got her brother, her only way to get food. Do you have numbers behind you, mate? I want to take them down."

"Are you crazy?" Lex exclaimed. "They'll f-n kill us! They have guns, mate, and no one gives a damn if they use them or not. I bet those are the ones trying to control everything, and they'll do anything to make themselves look better!"

"I know, mate, damn," the guy whispered. He looked down to the girl. "She needs food, mate, and someone to take care of her––"

"Why the hell are you telling me? Find a chick somewhere!" Lex exclaimed. The guy sighed heavily.

"Look, I know a woman would be better, but some of them are looking for you, and I figured that you could help me find one, that's all. If you can't, then I'll do something of my own choosing without you. Can you help me find a chick?" the guy asked.

"Fine, but I want compensation. I'm not some sort of city guide, and I don't plan to be. Figure out your payment while we find somewhere to stay," Lex whispered. The guy nodded and followed Lex through the street. They soon found a mall with its windows gone, and the three climbed inside and looked around. They found a set of janitor's keys on the floor, and they figured out how to close the gates around the building.

After more searching, they found upstairs rooms that could be bedrooms. While Lex watched the girl, the guy found bedding for the three of them. Lex roomed next door to them, and all of them fell asleep, or so it looked. Lex lay there with his eyes closed, thinking that _this_ was how he'd pay back Amber and Trudy…give them the mall and then help them find their friends, if finding the girl a guardian worked out.

*______________________*

"Ebony, where are we going?" Siva asked.

"Away from Java," Ebony whispered. "I found someone, someone you'd like. He's around here somewhere."

"I do not want a man…," Siva began, but Ebony held up her hand. They looked around the village. A strong man was carrying a barrel on his back. Ebony pointed to him.

"He wants someone like you, someone who can help him feed his children. He was much younger than his wife, but it was arranged. She left him with six children. He needs our help, Siva," Ebony whispered.

"I cannot care for children! Who do you think I am, Ebony?" Siva asked sternly, but quietly.

"I think that you're my sister, and sisters do things for each other. You'll be compensated, Siva. Java will want no part of this, but you and I do. He's willing to feed us if we care for his children _and_ teach them."

"I still cannot decide, Ebony. We should just––"

"Hey!" someone called. It was the man and he was walking towards them quickly. "What are you doing here? I asked you to wait until nightfall," he whispered.

"I had to show her," Ebony replied. "Blame me, but I had to before I straight asked her. Is there a problem with giving someone background on a situation?"

"No…sorry," he whispered, looking back. "Leave here now but meet me tonight where we met before. Understood?" he asked. Ebony and Siva nodded. He led them outside of a small fence and then allowed them to walk away. He then turned back to his village and continued his work like nothing happened. Ebony and Siva stopped a few steps after leaving the area and walked into the forest are to talk.

"You're right. Java will want no part of this," Siva whispered.

"I am hardly ever wrong, Sister. And, they have transportation on their side. He knows how to work delivery trucks, and he knows the routes and how to contact the growers. The city needs him, and are likely to pay him a lot of money to supply the city with food. We can cash in on this! We can use him to get into the city's system!" Ebony exclaimed, her eyes bright with the thought of having more power.

"Maybe Java is the better one for this situation," Siva whispered.

"Don't be silly! We're _all_ good for this: you love children, and we love power. We're going to do this with or without you Siva. That old house will get pretty lonely without us."

"All right, all right," Siva whispered. "I'm in, but only if Java approves."

"I know exactly what to tell her. We'll get everything done before he calls for us, promise," Ebony smiled. The girls then left the wood line and headed back home.

*______________________*

"Why are you here?" Amber asked sternly. Lex sighed.

"I'm paying you back, honest. I found a place where all of us can stay. May I come in and tell you about it?" Lex asked. Amber looked back to Trudy.

"I'm okay now, Amber. Let's here him out," Trudy whispered. Amber sighed and let Lex into the room. Amber sat down beside Trudy on the couch and looked up to Lex.

"Alright, tell us what is so important that you have to step back here," Amber said quietly. She did not want to deal with Lex today, definitely not after what he did to Trudy.

"I found a mall last night, and I have the security measures memorized. Only one other person knows how to get into the place, and I trust him. He's trying to help out a girl that's not even his, which is very trustworthy, and ––"

"Is that all you know about him?" Amber asked.

"He's good on security. He could beat a man if he wanted to, but only the wrong people would get beaten, not us," Lex said quickly, seeing the looks on their faces. "Listen, this is how I want to pay you back: by giving you somewhere to bring your friends and keep them safe. You should consider it, Amber. Truly, for no windows on the ground floor, it's safer than here. The gates were left open during the virus, and the janitor there left his keys within sight. After figuring out how to figure out which key went where without trying them all, we figured out how easy it was. This place is yours as long as you let me stay there, and the man and the girl. The girl is too young to be alone."

"I need the practice," Trudy tried. Amber looked to her strangely.

"Pardon me?" Lex asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Lex?" Trudy smiled, tightening her shirt to reveal her baby bump.

"Oh…I had no idea," Lex mumbled. He felt bad about himself, but then he realized what she said was right: she _would_ need the practice for whenever her child grew older. "Do you need help moving?" Lex asked.

"I'm checking the place out first, with Zach when he gets back. Can you handle staying here and _taking care of_ Trudy rather than upsetting her?" Amber asked. Lex gave a mock laugh and sat down in a lounge chair.

"We'll be waiting for you," Lex whispered. Amber nodded and left the room, locking the door on her way. Trudy and Lex, in their silence, heard Zach and Amber talking on their way down the stairs. Lex settled in after this, thumbing through a magazine that was six weeks old.

*******************

**Preview to Chapter 2:**

"Zach, this is what he told me," Amber whispered. She looked around the area quietly. "It's not what I expected."

"Some more looters came through," a man called. "Took everything, even my girl. I need to find her."

"Is she related to you?" Amber asked.

"She's my daughter, unless Lex has already talked about her, then she's not," he replied. "Has he told you what else is out there?"

"No, what?" Zach asked.

"A factory, run by Technos, worked in by children. Three died last night, or during the day. Some of the lower members of their group dug graves for them," the man whispered darkly. "I want to stop them- I plan to stop them."

"What do you plan on doing?" Amber asked. A click sounded as a 9mm was held to her head.

"Using you and your little friends as my army," he grinned. Amber and Zach lifted their hands and stared at the gun, which could be fired at any moment.


End file.
